O Demónio dos Uchiha
by MadaraFanGirl13
Summary: Hashirama era uma criança que vivia com os seus irmãos num mundo de guerra e de demónios. O que iria acontecer se ele acabasse por ficar amigo de um demónio, que fazia parte do clã rival ao dele? E o que iria acontecer se as pessoas descobrissem que ele era amigo de um demónio, os seres mais temidos à face da terra? AU, MadaraxMitoxHashirama, One-shot


**Bem, isto foi uma ideia que tive e decidi torná-a realidade.**

**É um AU, ou seja, passa-se num universo que não segue os acontecimentos do mangá/anime.**

**As personagens pertencem ao Masashi Kishimoto, não a mim.**

* * *

_À muito, muito tempo, havia um clã implacável e vingativo, onde as pessoas tinham olhos de sangue, que se diziam por em ilusões enlouquecedoras, e cuspiam ondas massivas de fogo, utilizadas para queimar a carne viva. Dizia a lenda que todo o ódio do clã invocou um demónio de chamas azuis e que esse tentou eliminar todos os clãs shinobi. Então após horas de combates e mortes, o demónio foi derrotado mas deixou uma criança recém-nascida a queimar com o seu fogo azul, e todos os que lhe tentavam tocar eram mortos pelas chamas incandescentes, mas essa criança não era afetada por elas._

_Foi-se dito que a criança fora morta, sendo nomeado como o filho do demónio azul, era um perigo para a humanidade, mas ainda há rumores que o rapaz das chamas, conhecido como "Seishin" ainda vive nas masmorras do clã e que a sua alma ainda vagueia pelas florestas e vales, e ali ele aguarda para um dia, fazer a sua verdadeira vingança e doar o seu corpo ao pai que vai voltar para destruir o mundo._

* * *

" Irmão, essa estória não tem sentido e não é assustadora." comentou um rapaz jovem de cabelos brancos e espetados, um dos meus irmãos mais novos.

" É assustadora, sim! Não te dá arrepios pensar no Seishin?" repliquei, discordando com ele.

" Não, nem por isso. É apenas uma lenda idiota, não achas, Itama?" o meu irmão virou-se para a criança ao seu lado, e logo suspirou.

A criança de nome Itama, que era o meu outro irmão mais novo, estava escondido por baixo de uns ramos caídos das árvores, a tremer de medo e a sussurrar algo que parecia "os demónios não existem, os demónios não existem". O irmão de cabelos brancos bateu com a palma na testa e chamou de idiota ao Itama enquanto eu ria, mas logo aproximei-me dele e pus-lhe a mão no ombro para o acalmar.

" Descansa, Itama, é apenas uma lenda, não se sabe se é verdade." sorri aconchegadoramente.

" Achas mesmo, Hashirama-nii-san?" perguntou-me a criança ainda um pouco assustada, levantando-se um pouco e fazendo os ramos caírem de cima dele.

" Garanto-te! E mesmo se existisse eu e o Tobi íamos te proteger, não é Tobirama?" questionei sorridente ao Tobirama. "Hmph" respondeu-lhe o irmão que não estava interessado na conversa.

Não é que eu achasse o meu irmãozinho mais novo fraco ou medricas, mas ele só tem 5 anos, por isso, é um bocado fácil de assustar com as estórias de demónios e espíritos.

Itama sorriu de volta mas depois ao olhar para o céu os seus olhos ficaram grandes e congelados o que me fez ficar confuso, mas logo ele me esclareceu o que se passava.

" Hashi-nii, hehe..já é quase pôr-do-sol." essas palavras fizeram os meus olhos alargarem como se um Uchiha fosse cuspir uma bola de fogo na minha cara. Dei um salto que me fez andar uns metros para trás.

" Do que é que estão à espera?! Nós temos que chegar a casa antes que se feche o portão! Se ficarmos cá fora estamos mortos!" Imediatamente começamos a correr para sul.

Toda a minha casa está protegida por um portão então se ficarmos fora dos limites só podemos voltar a entrar de madrugada. E isso seria muito mau. Os Uchiha estão sempre a tentar matar os Senju que andam pela noites em missões ou simplesmente ficaram de fora do muro.

Oh, já me estava a esquecer. O meu nome é Hashirama. Hashirama Senju. E agora estamos no meio de uma guerra shinobi. Tudo começou à mais de 100 anos, quando os filhos de Rikudo Sennin, o criador do mundo e salvador contra o Juubi, o bijuu supremo, começaram uma guerra para ver quem merecia ser o legado direto do pai. O descendente mais velho criou os Uchiha, o clã shinobi que recebeu os olhos do Rikudo Sennin e o poder mental, e o descendente mais novo criou os Senju, o meu clã shinobi, que herdou o espírito e poder físico do eremita, tal como, a sua esperança e força de vontade. E esta guerra tem durado durante muitos anos.

Eu também sou um shinobi e já estou na guerra desde que fiz 6 anos, o que já foi à algum tempo já que tenho 10, agora.

Bem, voltando à guerra, os shinobis causam destruição maciça no mundo e a média de vida da população; shinobi ou civil, é de 30 anos mas o que baixa ainda mais essa média é o grande número de crianças que morre com a guerra.

Já perdi vários amigos e companheiros com estas batalhas sangrentas mas o que mais receio é perder os meus irmão: Tobirama e Itama.

Eles são o mundo para mim e eu adoro-os. O de cabelo de duas cores, branco e castanho é o Itama, e ele deve ser o mais inocente da família, já que ainda não foi para a guerra..ainda, pois infelizmente, quando ele fizer 6 anos, vão o mandar para a guerra comigo e com o Tobi. O de cabelo branco e espetado e olhos vermelhos é o Tobirama. Ele é bastante sério, para um criança de 8 anos, mas também tem um lado bastante brincalhão quando quer, mas quando vem o assunto da guerra ou de estórias de demónios, ele fica sempre austero...não sei bem porquê, acho que deve ser porque as pessoas do clã acham que ele tem olhos de demónio, ao serem vermelhos, e às vezes chamam-lhe de lobo demoníaco, um demónio lendário que dizia ter a forma de lobo e que com os seus olhos vermelhos punha as pessoas em um pesadelo eterno enquanto comia os membros dos seus corpos, lentamente.

E existem mais de mil lendas sobre demónios e espíritos diabólicos, pois neste mundo onde vivo, os demónios são os seres mais temidos do mundo. Com os seus poderes sobrenaturais, os demónios têm forças mais poderosas que qualquer jutsu, e o único que alguma vez foi capaz de controlar um demónio foi o lendário Rikudo Sennin. Nesta altura, quem controla um demónio controla a guerra, mas, felizmente, ainda ninguém o foi capaz de fazer.

O que me poem sempre curioso é, porque toda a gente odeia os demónios? Sempre fui ensinado a afastar-me deles e, se alguma vez vir um, correr e não tentar lutar com eles. Mas os demónios deixam-me tão confuso. O que eles são? O que são os seus poderes sobrenaturais? Porque é que eles atacam as outras pessoas? Às vezes, gostava mesmo de falar com um.

A última lenda que ouvi foi a do Seishin, o filho de um demónio, e essa foi a que me deixou ainda mais confuso. Em todas as estórias que li, sempre estava escrito que um demónio mudava de corpo e então não podia ter filhos, então, o Seishin, o demónio de cabelos negros e espetados como agulhas, e olhos vermelhos intimidantes, o demónio das chamas azuis, é o que mais desejo conhecer.

Estava tão inundado em pensamentos que nem ouvi que o Tobirama estava a falar comigo.

" Isto é tudo culpa tua, Hashirama!" afirmou Tobirama, enquanto corria ofegantemente.

" O quê?! Como é que isto é culpa minha?!" respondi-lhe já cansado da corrida exaustiva.

" Eras tu que querias tanto vir para a floresta treinar e vir contar as estórias de demónios que tu _tanto_ adoras!" exclamou enquanto saltava por cima de um ramo exposto de uma árvore, e enquanto eu ajudava o Itama a saltar por cima do mesmo ramo.

" Tu não te importaste quando eu perguntei!" repeli.

" Malta!" gritou o Itama desviando a nossa atenção para ele "Podem parar de discutir! Não são as palavras que nos vão levar mais depressa para o clã!"

Por mais teimosos que sejamos, eu e o Tobirama tínhamos que concordar com ele então calámo-nos e continuámos a correr.

De repente, eu notei algo a mexer-se nos arbustos e parei de correr, para observar melhor aquele ser incomodante que tinha uma aura tão misteriosa, tão constrangedora e fiquei a olhar para as árvores.

" Nii-san! Então, vens ou não, senhor corram-que-já-estamos-atrasados?" questionou alarmadamente Tobirama enquanto Itama ficava a olhar.

"Hm? Ah, sim. Vão à frente. Eu apanho-vos num minuto. " Tobirama fez uma cara ao estranho comportamento do irmão, especialmente porque já estava a escurecer, mas foi andando enquanto Itama simplesmente correu com ele.

Continuei a olhar para as árvores. Pensava que tinha visto algo se mover e queria saber o que era. Aproximei-me lentamente. " Olá?" perguntei mas não havia nada. " Está ai alguém?" continuei a perguntar para tentar perceber se tinha visto algum animal ou qualquer outro ser vivo. " Está tudo bem, eu não sou um caçador, podes sair."

Num instante, um par de olhos vermelhos brilharam na minha direção, por trás de uma árvore velha que se encontrava num canto escuro. _" Um demónio?!" _Esperei que aquele monstro saltasse na minha direção e me atacasse mas apenas ficou lá a focar-me com os olhos vermelhos. _" Com aqueles olhos só pode ser um demónio. Mas parece ser pequeno. E o que é que um demónio está a fazer aqui à tarde? Eu pensei que eles só aparecessem à noite. Mesmo assim é melhor carregar chakra se precisar de usar um jutsu." _Logo recuperei a coragem " Não te escondas!" gritei mas já com defesas preparadas.

Os olhos piscaram como se estivessem confusos e depois a cabeça abanou para o lado como sinal de que não tinha entendido. A figura na escuridão moveu-se lentamente e parecia crescer ou ficar de pé. Assisti-o movimentar-se para a luz e acabou por aparecer o que não esperava.

O meu demónio acabou por ser um rapaz pequeno. Uma criança. A criança tinha cabelos negros e espetados e uma pele muito clara. Não conseguia ver muito da sua cara pois estava escondida pelo seu cabelo selvagem mas os olhos vermelhos distinguiam-se muito bem e agora, demais perto, ponderei se não havia visto aqueles olhos em algum lado antes. _"Onde é que já vi aquele padrão...?" _ponderava.

O rapaz vestia roupas negras como os seus cabelos e parecia ser doentiamente magro. Os olhos olhavam de cima a baixo, sem confiar no meu próximo movimento. Ele não podia ter mais de 8 ou 9 anos.

Estava paralisado de surpresa. Cabelos negros, pele pálida, olhos de sangue, será que... "Tu..." eu sabia quem ele era. Era o rapaz da lenda que acabara de contar aos meus irmãos, o que os adultos chamavam de "Seishin" que significava "Espírito do Demónio" e que eles constantemente contavam para manter-se afastado dele pois ele era um demónio mais temido por entre os clãs. Havia até os que diziam que ele era a reencarnação do diabo.

" Tu és..." estava intrigado se era mesmo ele. Eu nunca tinha visto um demónio em pessoa. _"Esta criança demónio não parece assustadora. Mesmo eu sou maior do que ele. Talvez ele possua a magia negra que o torna forte, apesar de sua aparência. Deve ser isso." _Dei um passo para trás.

" HASHIRAMA! ANDA LOGO!" Ouvi a voz de Tobirama e virei-me para onde vinha a voz, lembrando-me de que estava atrasado.

" SIM, UM SEGUNDO!" gritei de volta e virei-me para o demónio. O Seishin tinha desaparecido.

* * *

Nessa noite, não conseguia dormir pois a memória dos olhos do Seishin e de como ele era pequeno mas poderoso invadiam-me os sonhos e transformavam-nos em pesadelos onde ele usava as suas chamas azuis e matava os meus irmão e família e eu ficava totalmente sozinho com aquele demónio monstruoso à minha frente.

Mas depois pensava que o demónio podia estar apenas confuso e se calhar ele não era mau de todo. _"Ele não parece ser uma ameaça. Ele era pequeno e até parecia assustado. Ele tinha um olhar sério, mas era mais desconfiança do que qualquer outra coisa. Mas eu acho que, como o que se trata são demónios, as aparências iludem. Ele desapareceu rapidamente quando Tobirama gritou, porém, o Tobi não é nenhuma ameaça. Ele deve ser da idade dele. Por que é que o Seishin teria medo dele? Se ele estivesse realmente intimidado, ele poderia ter me matado apenas no momento em que eu desviei o olhar, certo?" _aqueles pensamentos rolavam na minha cabeça.

Olhei para o lado direito e vi o meu irmão Itama a dormir na sua cama ao pé da minha. Decidi ir lhe perguntar algo. Levantei-me e depois abanei gentilmente o meu irmão. Ele gemeu um pouco mas não acordou. Passado algum tempo abanei-o um pouco mais. " Acorda Itama" sussurrei.

Itama virou-se e sorriu ao ver o irmão. " Que foi Hashi-nii?" perguntou-me ainda com a voz ensonada.

" Eu preciso de falar-te de algo, irmãozinho." comentei enquanto me sentava na cama dele.

" Hm?...O que é?" Ele levantou-se e o seu cabelo branco e preto estava todo despenteado.

" Bem...sabes aquele demónio? Aquele que falei de manhã, daquela lenda." comecei.

" O..o S-Seishin. Ele é um monstro, um demónio. O demónio das chamas azuis. O que é que ele tem?" Itama olhava para os lados já um pouco assustado.

" Eu..eu estava só a pensar se ele..se os demónios são mesmo assim tão maus..."

" É claro que são! Eles matam pessoas inocentes e destroem vilas e clãs!" afirmou Itama decidido. " ..e nós já temos os shinobis para isso..." a última parte murmurada fez me rir um pouco.

" Mas ele não parece mau. Ele deve ser tão grande como o Tobi. O que é que isso tem de assustador?"

" Tu viste-o?!" o Itama piscou os olhos mas via-se o medo neles.

" Por um segundo, sim. Ele não parecia ser assustador de todo." deitei me na cama dele por um bocado enquanto fechava os olhos e revivia aquele momento.

" A mãe diz que os demónios são maus, por isso devias ficar afastado deles, Hashirama"

" Eu sei, eu não estou a dizer que ela está errada, mas estava só a pensar porque é que ele foi chamado de espírito demoníaco? O que é que ele faz? O que é que ele consegue fazer?" voltei a sentar-me.

Itama pensou por uns momentos e depois comentou. " Eu não sei, mas um demónio é um demónio. Se calhar ele apoderasse da tua mente e faz-te fazer coisa más ou assim."

Ri-me dos pensamentos dele. " Talvez. Mas sabes, eu até gostava de falar com ele.

" Não o faças, Nii-san. Ele é mau." Itama voltou a deitar-se. " Se ele te fizer mal, eu vou dar cabo dele." Itama bocejou.

Ri-me de novo. "Okay." levantei-me e voltei para a minha cama. " Então, volta a dormir."

" Boa noite"

" Boa noite, Itama." respondi-lhe mas continuava a pensar em todas as possibilidades de como o Seishin poderia ser mesmo.

Passado alguns minutos, quando estava quase a dormir o Itama abanou-me. " Mano, tenho medo do Seishin, posso dormir contigo?"

Abri lentamente os olhos mas desviei-me e puxei os lençóis para trás para o deixar entrar. " É claro que sim, Ita."

O Itama aconchegou-se a mim e logo o sono nos atingiu aos dois.

No dia seguinte, acordei cedo como sempre. Levantei-me cuidadosamente para não acordar o Itama e reparei que o Tobirama ainda estava a dormir. Calmamente, mudei para roupas casuais e fui para a cozinha tomar o pequeno-almoço.

_" Hoje vou definitivamente vê-lo de novo e falar com ele, outra vez." _pensei entusiasmadamente.

Quando desci sentei-me à mesa a comer a comida que a minha mãe tinha preparado e após alguns minutos perguntei. " Mãe, todos os demónios são maus, certo?"

A minha mãe parou por um minuto. Ela não estava à espera de tal pergunta. " Sim."

"..o Seishin é um demónio?"

" Sim, é. Porque é que perguntas?"

"hum...Por nada...Ele...Os demónios magoam pessoas?" Revirei os olhos para a chávena de chá que estava a beber.

" Sim.. Hashirama" a mãe virou-se para mim. "viste o Seishin?"

"...bem, eu...sim vi. Mas ele ainda é mais pequeno que eu. Ele é mesmo mau?"

" Sim, é. Hashirama não te aproximes dele. Não te lembras do que te ensinámos?" a mãe questionou.

"Eu sei. Sinto muito, mãe. Eu não sabia que era o Seishin até que o vi à luz. Mas ele não parece tão mau. Ele nem sequer me atacou. O que ele faz que o faz tão mau?"

A minha mãe secou as mãos a uma toalha e veio se sentar na cadeira ao meu lado. "Agora, ouve-me. Eu sei que já foste elogiado por muita gente como tendo muita força e talento, mas não deixes que isso te suba à cabeça. O Seishin é um demónio e demónios não são algo que os seres humanos podem lidar. Nem mesmo o mais forte humano pode lutar contra um demônio. agora -"

"Mas-"

" Ainda não acabei." A mãe levantou um dedo em sinal para me calar. " Tu vais prometer-me que não vais voltar a ver aquele demónio."

Suspirei mas cedi, baixando a cabeça. "Eu prometo mãe."

" Oh, Hashirama." a minha mãe agarrou-me as mãos fazendo-me olhar para ela. " Por favor, não me faças preocupada."

" Eu prometo mãe." Sorri, o mais forçadamente que fosse, tive que sorrir naquele momento. A minha mãe voltou às suas tarefas e eu levantei-me e fui treinar para o campo de treinos do clã.

Mas eu ainda não ia desistir. Esta tarde, eu ia vê-lo.

* * *

Nessa tarde, eu dirigi-me para a floresta, com a desculpa de que ia treinar sozinho. Tentaram me convencer a ficar, para vir descansar um pouco, mas neguei educadamente todos os convites e fui para a floresta.

Tobirama achando o comportamento do irmão genuinamente estranho seguiu-me, esperando que eu não reparasse na sua presença.

Quando cheguei ao local que pensava ter visto o Seishin pela última vez, chamei por ele uma..duas... três... quatro vezes, mas nada.

"Por quem chamas?" Uma voz familiar, tomou a minha atenção.

"Tobirama?!" surpreendi-me com ele. Como é que não tinha reparado no chakra a mais? Devia estar tão inundado em pensamentos que nem reparei- "O que é que estás aqui a fazer?"

" Eu pergunto-te a mesma coisa irmão." repeliu-me.

" Eu...eu, é que...eu...eu estou à procura do Seishin." disse-lhe sinceramente.

" Outra vez isso? Ele não existe irmão, pára de-"

"Eu vi-o ontem." interrompi-o.

" Tu viste-o?!" questionou-me surpreso.

" Sim, eu vi-o!"

" Como é que sabes que era ele?"

" Bem, eu..não sei..." respondi-lhe.

" Então pára de te iludires! Ele não existe! É a lenda mais estúpida de todas" gritou-me.

"Existe pois! Não é estúpido, eu vi-o! Eu sei que é ele! Ele era tal e qual a descrição dos livros!" gritei de volta.

Continuámos a discutir sobre a existência ou não até que um gemido de dor e de cordas a esfregarem-se interrompeu a nossa discussão. Mandei o Tobirama calar-se e parei para escutar. O som repetiu-se.

Segui o som e tentei localizar de onde vinha e eventualmente o Tobirama seguiu-me ainda com aquela cara aborrecida da discussão. Após passar por vários arbustos lá viu o que o deixou-me a mim e ao meu irmão perplexos.

Olhos vermelhos, cabelos negros, pele pálida...Ali estava o Seishin, preso numa rede.

* * *

**Bem, acho que foi um bom prólogo...um grande prólogo.**

**Mas pronto não se esqueçam de comentar o que acharam do início do capítulo.**

**Espero que tenham gostado.**


End file.
